Love Will Prevail
by nuriiko
Summary: Happens after the fight with Galaxia.Mamoru somehow lost his memory. One shot


**Love will Prevail**

_This is after the fight with Galaxia. But Mamoru somehow lost his memory. This is a one-shot._

* * *

He was standing by the doorway that leads to one of the balcony. He had been to this formal joint ball, organized by his former collage and the Tenth District High School since 8pm. He didn't want too but Motoki had talked him into it. Coming to the ball would mean having to face Odango Atama and everyone knows what happen when the two met. But part of him wanted to see her. He was curious.

She had been acting different to him this morning when they met at the Arcade. The moment she stepped into the arcade, she had looked right at him with those eyes that showed longing, yearning and love? It somehow had made him uncomfortable and he had asked with a snort "Why Odango, do I remind you of your love?" He was expecting her to mock him back like 'he would be nothing like you!' or something defensive. But instead, she looked at him with those same eyes with unshed tears. And she had simply turn to walk away. And he thought he heard she faintly whispered "Yes" before she stepped out of the Arcade. Even Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto had looked with sympathy, not only for their friend but to him as well, before they followed her out the Arcade.

Motoki interrupted his thoughts of earlier with Odango. "Why are you trying to be a backdrop?"

"Parties are not really for me Motoki" Mamoru said as he look around the room for certain someone.

"Looking for someone? Usagi maybe?" Motoki teased.

"Just so I can easily slip out of her view so that we don't have to argue like always," he reasoned.

"Yeah. Yeah. Hey look the girls are here." Motiki pointed out to Rei wearing a crimson tube dress, Ami in royal blue halter neck dress, Makoto in moss green single sling dress and Minako in bronze-gold spaghetti strap dress. Everyone was there except for Usagi. Motiki waved to them and they came over.

"So where's Usagi?" Motoki asked.

"Late. So she told us to come here first," Rei said.

"Hey we pick this out at the entrance for each of us. Let's put it on." Minako handed out a mask to each and everyone. "Isn't it cool, we look so mysterious!"

"Here, we pick this one especially for you Mamoru" Ami handed him a white mask just enough to conceal his eyes. He put it on with ease, like he had done so thousands of times before.

Everyone was happily in a conversation except for Mina who was no longer with the group as she already went on her quest to find her prince charming at the ball. Mamoru glanced at the grandfather clock at the corner of the room and saw that it was almost ten. Yet, Odango is not to be seen.

"It's almost ten, did she meet with an accident?" He spoke to himself.

"I didn't know you cared" Haruka said as she walked up to the group with Michiru beside her.

"Michiru-chan! Haruka-Chan!" Ami, Rei and Makoto said in unison.

"It's a surprise to see both of you here?" Ami said.

"Well, I've got invitation, more likely to perform for some pieces" Michiru spoke, laughing lightly.

"So you are waiting for someone?" Haruka asked Mamoru.

"Haruka. Stop teasing him. Come dance with me" Michiru pulled Haruka away.

Everyone got back into conversation until there was a sudden silence. Mamoru looked to the source of attention that had somehow captivate everyone. Odango Atama was at the top of the staris, wearing a white long tube dress with studded crystals. Her back of the skirt has a short train that sweeps the floor as she walked. Her hair was still tied as usual with baby's breath around her Odangos. She wore a pair of satin white glove that reaches her elbow. And the mask she wore is of butterfly shape of white and silver. She walked down the stairs elegantly. He hadn't known that she could be so graceful and beautiful that he thought she looked like a princess.

He didn't know what made him feel this way. But he had instinctively walked across the room to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. He bowed and reaches a hand for her. "May I have this dance with you Princess?" The words rolled out of his tongue unknowingly. It was almost he had no control of his body. Once he realized what he said, he thinks that it was the stupidest thing he ever said. She would probably walk away and humiliate him somehow. But instead, she gave him a smile and reached for his hands. "I'd love too," she said.

He let go of his breath he held for so long. She probably had no idea he is 'Mamoru-Baka' behind his mask The dance was beautiful. She had moved gracefully with him without tripping and she felt so right with him, in his arms. A handful of emotions stirred in him. He felt happy, contented, then a feeling of alone and loss, then it changed to afraid and when he looked into her eyes, he felt love. He loved her?

"May I have this dance with the most beautiful lady tonight?" Haruka's voice stopped all that emotions he had. Being the gentleman he is, Mamoru stepped away. He didn't want to let her go. Was he missing something? Why does he feel this way? It was a while before the dance ended and he wanted to talk with her, be with her. But she was no longer seen on the floor. He looked around for her.

"She's outside" Michiru said as she passed by him with Haruka holding her waist.

He found her on one of the balcony staring up at the bright full moon. Her hair was flying with the breeze. She had never looked so serene in the entire time he saw her. But her eyes, it was still fill with yearning, love, and sadness and most importantly hope. He stood beside her, on her left, not knowing what to say. He looked down and saw the ring on her ring finger. It looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place it. The stir of emotions came again. Why does he feel this way around her? He felt that he should have known more about her, but he don't. He felt emptiness. His felt a void in his life, that something was missing, or something important should have happened but he couldn't remember.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" her sweet voice made him look at her and then to the moon. Without him replying she continued. "It must have been nice to live on the moon. But it's even more beautiful to live on earth."

"I- I guess it is" he didn't know what he should be saying.

"I heard of a story once." She continued. "There was a Princess who lives on the Moon and there was a Prince who lives on Earth. They fell in love."

"What happen to them?" He asked. It was just some mythical story she told him but the ways she spoke, it held so much truth. And he wanted to believe her.

"They will always love each other forever. No matter what happens their love will previal" As she said this, she touched the ring.

"Usagi" the first time he had called her by name. Or at least that is what he remembered. "Who are you?" It had felt stupid but tonight she was and enigma in his life. She had taunted him with these emotions he never felt and he wanted to know.

She turned to face him and smile. "You don't remember." It was a statement rather than a question.

He reached out to touch her cheeks, "Then help me" He dropped his head, sot that his lips meet hers. There was no protest and when their lips met, he felt her warmth, her light, and her love for him. There were flashes, images he had not remember till now. It all became clear to him. He had lost her again by not remembering and he had not wanted that. He held onto her tighter, afraid that this might be just a dream, that if he open his eyes, she would no longer be there. Her hands found its place on his chest and slightly pushed away to make a small space between them and thus breaking the kiss.

"Usako" he barely whispered.

"Mamo-chan" her eyes filled with unshed tears and she throw herself into his embrace.

"I never wanted to forget you. Forgive Me," he breathe into her hair, as he held her tighter. She sobbed into his embrace and they stayed under the moonlight. Her story was true, the Prince and Princess will always love each other and no matter what happens their love prevail.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Hope you guys will review. I guess there's lots of grammar mistakes and stuffs like that. I read it throught few times and decide to post it. Not much of re-reading done to check for mistakes! Hehe. So Reveiw Pls.!! Thank you!!


End file.
